


Stephanie Brown's Number 1 Fan

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And Eddie is dating Vic Sage, Anybody remembers this guy, Eddie is reformed, Edward and the Batfam are friends, Everybody loves Stephanie, Everyone is Steph's fan, Gen, Harley is too, He's the Question, I Do, I don't care what DC said, Probably a lot of other rogues as well, She's my daughter, Stephanie and Jason are BFFs, Stephanie is Batgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: Stephanie drops at Ed's apartment after a victorious night, and tells him her new adventures.Just two friends talking, Steph is adorable and she's the Queen of everything.





	Stephanie Brown's Number 1 Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent, I tried to be funny. Can be read as crack.

"But how have you defeated Firefly after that ? It doesn't make sense !"

"I must be too cool for sense, then.", she grinned with pride. "What can I say, the usual... I was simply handsome, skilled and fighting like a goddess. So I won."

She winked and they both laughed.

"Such an interesting story.", Eddie smiled. "Not at all exaggerated..."

"Not a bit."

And Steph took another bite of her waffle.

She was still in her Batgirl outfit, and was about to get home after another successful night. But being not far from Edward's place, she stopped by to relate her new adventures. And since he offered breakfast, it had been a good decision.

From the moment Stephanie started to drop in at any time and for any reason, he made sure to always have waffles in his kitchen. That was another reason to visit...

"By the way", she took back, eating a bit too messily, "I got that file you wanted from Maroni. Jason and I broke in yesterday in the afternoon, and we found it. He's the one who kept it, so he'll probably come by later."

"Thank you guys !", he said, impressed. "I thought we wouldn't have access to it before..."

"Well, Babs and you tried to hack his system and it didn't work."

"It would have, though.", he defended taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "We were on it, it just wasn't an emergency."

"But computers _are_ too slow.", the blonde girl retorted very seriously. "So, Jay and I got in and we blow everything up. You're welcome."

And she simply drank her glass of orange juice, way too pleased with herself.

Edward shook his head, smiling.

"You blew everything up... again ?"

"Yup ! But don't worry, no victims. We may be disasters, but we're careful."

Well she wasn't wrong about that...

"How lovely."

"Indeed !"

"And Steph, could you _please_ stop eating like you haven't seen food for years..."

"I had a tough night !", she complained, not doing anything to wip the syrup from her cheeks.

Honestly, she was like a child...

"Whatever...", Ed smiled softly.

"What are your plans for today ?", she asked later. "I'm dragging Cass over for shopping later, wanna join ?"

"She agreed to go shopping with _you_ ? What did you do to her ?!", he exclaimed, and she smirked.

"To cut a long story short, she lost a bet."

"Since when are you the type to 'cut long stories short' ?..."

"I'm not ! I just wanted to do a spoiler. Now let me explain _everything_ !"

He smiled brightly as she started her story.

This girl really was something...

"… and that's how I trapped Cass into hanging out with me this afternoon."

"Congratulations.", he concluded after her way too frantic tale. "I'm afraid I can't come along, though. I have a date."

Batgirl grinned, then gave him a knowing look, as if they were some sort of conspiracy partners.

"It's getting serious with Mulder, isn't it ?..."

"… His name is _Vic_ ", he corrected for easily the billionest time, "and for now we're only..."

"It feels like wedding ! I can see it coming !"

"Stephanie...", he sighed, what just made her laugh.

"Have fun with him, Agent Scully."

"No !", he sighed, desperate. "I thought we agreed on that : 'Mulder' why not, it... does make sense for him, but I don't want to be Scully !"

"Why not ? She's smart, strong, pretty and she's a redhead ! Just like you !"

"Steph..."

But well... it was a lost cause. From the _moment_ Stephanie gave Vic and him the X-Files heros' names, everybody called them like that. Selina almost died of laughter when the blonde girl told her, and everyone adopted the nicknames way too fast. Then Question admitted he liked them very much, and it was over.

If they ever had this wedding Batgirl was planning, sure thing she was going to play the X-Files intro during the ceremony. Great...

"I'm not gonna argue with you...", he smiled. "I know how stubborn you can get..."

"Good decision !"

She winked again, before getting up.

"I'll try to get a bit of sleep before this afternoon.", she concluded while reaching for the window.

"Wise thing to do.", he approved. "And try to not exhaust too much your girlfriend..."

"That I can't promise !"

"Sure..."

Poor Cassandra...

"Ah, c'mon Eddie. I made her do worse than an afternoon in the stores.", she chuckled as he sighed.

"I know..."

Then she added with pride :

"Besides, I know that whatever I can do or say, you still are my number one fan ! Cass being my girl, it's something else."

"Haha, yes I am ! And proud to be !"

It wasn't the first time they joked about this, far from it. But this time, Ed added with a cocky smile :

"I should make a tee-shirt of it..."

"So that it could land right between your Darth Vader saying 'Join the dark side, we have cookies' and 'Sounds gay I'm in'."

"Which one ? I have plenty of those..."

They shared a smile.

"But you know what, that's definitely something I'm gonna do !"

"Really ?"

"Really."

They gave a high five before she left, flying out by the window.

 

_Later this day :_

"I... love your shirt ?", Vic commented, seeing the outfit his boyfriend / partner / lot of things yet they weren't sure how to call it, was wearing at their date.

Written in golden on a purple background, could be read 'Stephanie Brown's Number 1 Fan'.

"Nice isn't it ?"

"… It is. And so... if you're her number one, can I be number two ?", he asked with a real hope.

"Sorry, I met Harley outside just before coming. She loved it and will make one for herself with number two."

"... I always feel so spoiled..."

Ed couldn't refrain his laughter.

"It's Steph's fault.", the ginger said with a large grin. "She's too popular."

"Must be it... I like that purple color, though."

Holding back another chuckle, Eddie just turned around.

In the back of his shirt, in the same golden writing, could be read 'And it isn't actually purple. It's eggplant. Purple would've looked stupid'.

Vic laughed along with him, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> The eggplant quote is from Steph.  
> I just love Eddie and her so much, I needed to make them interact together.  
> Also, does anyone else ship Ed with Vic Sage ?...


End file.
